Long Lost Family
by Seuna Ailaera Sirith
Summary: This is Lyn's first ever fanfiction. She wrote it back in 1998. Rated for mature suggestions and slight language. Please R&R! Hope you like!
1. The Characters and their descriptions

_**Long Lost Family**_

_By Seira Lyn Crystalia_

_Note: This is __**not**__ a G-rated fanfic. There is abusive language, and sexually suggestive parts of this fanfic. If this sort of conduct offends you, then do not continue reading. This author has given warning._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon! I only own the characters I created._**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Characters and Their Descriptions 

_Name/Station_

_Serenity Lunaria\Usagi/Moon Star Crown Princess_

_Seira Lyn\Sei/Moon Star Princess_

_Selenity Lunaria/Moon Star Queen_

_Amilyn Nakai\Ami/Mercury Crown Princess_

_Mizuki Nakai\Zuki/Mercury Princess_

_Alara Nakai/Mercury Queen_

_Triton/Mercury King_

_Urawa/Mercury Knight_

_Reinee\Rei/Mars Crown Princess_

_Adraena\Rae/Mars Princess_

_Naomi/Mars Queen\Jupiter Princess_

_Lionel/Mars King_

_Yuuichirou\Yuuichi/Mars Knight_

_Makoto\Mako/Jupiter Crown Princess_

_Mishastra\Misha/Jupiter Princess_

_Tohrukai\Tohru/Jupiter Prince_

_Jennifer\Jenni/Jupiter Queen_

_Leonard/Jupiter King_

_Shinozaki\Shino/Jupiter Knight_

_Endymion\Mamoru/Earth Crown Prince_

_Draconis/Draco/Earth Prince_

_Beryl/Negaverse Queen_

_Jadeite\Jade/Negaverse General_

_Aladastra\Ali/Negaverse Princess_

_Acetreal\Ace/Negaverse Crown Princess_

_Descriptions (for my characters):_

Seira: silver-blond hair in odango style, piercing blue eyes. Has the crescent moon on her forehead, as does every person in the Royal Family of the Moon.

Mizuki: thigh-length cerulean hair, sapphire eyes. Has the sign of Mercury on her forehead.

Alara: calf-length cerulean hair, usually worn up in a braid, has green eyes. Wears a crown with the sign of Mercury on it, as well as having the sign of Mercury on her forehead.

Triton: Short brown hair, sapphire eyes. He has only a crown with the sign of Mercury on it, as he is not a native royal Mercurian.

Aladastra: Burgundy hair not quite as long as Reinee's. She has ruby eyes. She also has the sign of Mars on her forehead.

Naomi: Black hair, blue eyes. She wears a crown with the sign of Mars on it, as well as having the sign of Jupiter on her forehead, being a blood Princess of that planet. Is the sister of the current Jupiter Queen.

Lionel: Black hair, greenish-grey eyes. He wears a crown with the sign of Mars, and also has the sign of Mars on his forehead.

Mishastra: Thigh-length silvery-green hair, and crystal green eyes. She has the sign of Jupiter on her forehead.

Tohrukai: Short green hair, grey eyes. He has the sign of Jupiter on his forehead.

Jennifer: calf-length green hair, bluish-grey eyes. She wears a crown with the sign of Jupiter on it, and also has the sign of Jupiter on her forehead. Is the sister of Naomi, Mars Queen.

Leonard: Silvery-green hair, grey eyes. He wears the crown with a sign of Jupiter on it. He has no sign of Jupiter on his forehead, being only a lord on Jupiter.

Draco: Short black hair, piercing blue eyes. Usually wears black, or something with black on it. As the royal family of Earth has no sign, he has no sign upon his forehead.

Aladastra: Long reddish-blond hair, blue eyes, and deathly pale skin. There is a sign of the Negapower flowing through her, also known as the mark of evil.

Acetreal: Very short purple hair, with blue streaks, hazel eyes, and pale skin; is the newborn daughter of Queen Beryl and King Lazarus (deceased), making her the heir apparent to the Negaverse. Carries the mark of evil on her forehead and hands.

* * *

Well, there're the characters for you! Now, on with the story!

– Seira Lyn Crystalia aka Lyn


	2. 1: The Return of Who?

**Chapter 2: The Return of… Who?**

_Moon Palace Gardens_

Princesses Serenity, Amilyn, Reinee, and Makoto were all waiting for Queen Selenity to come.

"Ne, look, there's someone coming!" Reinee shouted.

"Calm down, Reinee. There's more than one person coming," said Makoto.

"Hmm… I wonder what Selenity-mama was talking about when she said she had a surprise for us," Usagi said, her eyes showing how nervous she was.

Rei noticed that Endymion was with the group coming towards them. "Ne Mamoru-san!" she called out.

Usagi's head snapped up immediately. "Mamo-chan!" she said happily as she ran towards him. "I'm glad you're here. Do you have any idea why we're here?"

"No, he doesn't," said Queen Selenity. "Only I know why you all are here.

"All of us—meaning your parents and I—have been keeping something from you since before your birth for some of you. You all have family you have never met. You are not the only child in your family.

"Makoto, I think I will tell you first. You are a little sister… only, you are a little sister to a pair of twins. Your okaasan gave birth to your older brother and sister before anything could be done about it. They have lived their lives not knowing that they are Royalty of Jupiter. They now know, and are ecstatic to meet their little sister. Princess Makoto, I would like for you to meet your older brother, the Prince of Jupiter, Prince Tohrukai."

Makoto stared at him. _Damn,_ she thought. _If he weren't my brother, I'd want to go out with him._ "Hello, Tohrukai," she said. Tohrukai bowed to her.

"Konnichiwa, Makoto. I've heard tons about you."

"You have?"

"Of course I have. Queen Selenity explained everything to me."

"I suppose you want the crown of Jupiter," Makoto sighed.

"No, he doesn't. He should already have everything he ever wanted," a voice intoned. A young woman walked up and smiled at Makoto.

Selenity looked at Makoto. "Makoto, this is your elder sister, Princess Mishastra of Jupiter."

Tohrukai looked at Queen Selenity, who nodded. "Seira! Come here! There are a few people I want you to meet!" To Usagi he said, "You might just recognise her."

"How come?"

"You'll see in a minute. Seira Lyn, **come here**!"

"I'm coming, Tohru-chan! Get off my case!" With that, Seira Lyn entered.

Usagi looked at her and gaped. "What on earth… she looks just like me!" She did, too; Seira was the spitting image of Usagi, except for the hair. Seira's hair was silver-blond, while Usagi's was strawberry-blond.

Queen Selenity looked at them, as though surprised to see them together. She spread her arms and said, "Come here and give me a hug." They gave her a hug and then she held them back at arm's length and said, "My girls. It's been so long since I've seen you together."

"Selenity-mama," Usagi said, "what are you talking about?"

"Usa-chan, I know you aren't understanding this. I know you have some questions."

"Yeah, like why does she look exactly like me?"

"The reason she looks exactly like you is because she is your twin sister. You were born just a few minutes after she was."

"You mean she's older than me?"

"Hai, Usa-chan, she is older than you. I knew, however, that if I packed you off, you would never have met Mamoru. I know how important he is to you, so I sent her instead. Your otousan never knew I was carrying twins.

"Mamoru, I know how much it hurt you to be an only child. I know it hurt a lot. But you are not an only child. You just think you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your okaasan and otousan never told you that you have an older brother?"

"No… _they_ never said anything about me having an older brother. I think I heard something about it, though. The nurse told me when I was young that I had a lazy layabout for a brother. I never really asked questions about him."

"Your brother is not a lazy layabout!" Queen Selenity shouted. "How dare they say that about him! He was loving, kind, much the same as you, Mamoru!"

"Selenity-mama, calm down!" yelled Usagi. "Now, don't you think it's time for him to meet his brother?"

"Hai. Arigatou, Usa-chan, for snapping me back to my senses. Mamoru, I would like to introduce you to your brother, Prince Draconis of Earth."

"Hello," said Mamoru. "It's very nice to meet you."

Draco replied, "It's nice to meet you as well. I always knew I had a little brother."

"Little brother?"

"Hai. Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Our parents sent me to live with Helios, the protector of Elision. So, did our parents tell you anything about me?"

"They told me that you were a lazy bum and that they would rather have me for their son than you. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"He does not, but I do," said Queen Selenity. "Your real otousan is not the King of Earth."

"Nani?" Mamoru asked. He turned to Queen Selenity. "You mean I've been living with a man who isn't my real otousan?"

"Exactly right, Mamoru," said Draco. "You and I have different otousans, but the same okaasan. You just haven't known until now."

"Draconis, can we get on with this?" said Reinee. "I want to know what I have to do with this."

"Hai, let's get on with this. I want to see why Rei-chan is here," said Usagi.

"The reason Reinee is here is because she also has some family that she knows nothing about," said Queen Selenity. "Draco, you may have the honours."

"Reinee, Mars Crown Princess, I don't think you ever knew this, but you have a sister; an older sister. Reinee, I would like to introduce you to Adraena. She is your sister, also a Mars Princess. Rae-chan, come here!"

"Coming!" Aladastra entered, and Reinee looked at her with disbelief.

"Ohmigod. Nani? How on earth can she look like me?" Reinee said, stunned. Usagi chose that moment to take a picture of Reinee. "Quit that, Usagi-chan!"

Seira interrupted. "Will the both of you just stop? Selenity-mama, I have someone that not even you know about. I know what her history is in the Silver Millennium, too. Everyone, I would like for you to meet Mizuki. She is the eldest Princess of the planet… Mercury!"

"Nani?" Amilyn asked. She looked closely at Mizuki. "How? She doesn't look a thing like me!"

"That's because we aren't twins, Amilyn. I'm eighteen years old. If I remember correctly, you are only sixteen. Alara-mama and Triton never told you about me because I go against all that Triton stands for." Mizuki paused for a minute. "Besides, I'm not a full-blooded Princess."

"What do you mean, you're not a full-blooded Princess?"

"We don't have the same otousan, Ami-chan. There's no way I could come back."

"I'm not accepting that! You will come back anyway, whether or not he approves of it."

"But, your otousan wouldn't let me come back when I was born—he won't let you bring me back!"

"Do you really think I care? If I cared what he thought, I wouldn't be learning anything except what he told me I could learn! You're coming back to Mercury!"

"Umm… okay, I guess. Arigatou Ami-chan."

"Dou itashimashite, Mizuki."

_Negaverse Palace Throne Room_

Beryl was in a rage.

"Get out, all of you! Get out now! I don't want to see you in my sight again!" The generals scattered. Then she calmed down. "I swear, my generals give me such a headache! How in the dark realms is a person supposed to deal with them forever? If I weren't pregnant, I swear I would've killed all of them!"

Someone knocked loudly on the door to her throne room. "Who is it?" she yelled. "If it's one of you generals again, I'll have someone get rid of you for good!" The door opened…

And a head popped in. "Who are you?" demanded Queen Beryl. "Are you here for one of my generals?"

"Iie, Queen Beryl. I'm here for you," said the stranger. "My name is Aladastra. Did Venues-mama ever tell you about me?"

"How in the dark realms do you know about Venues-mama?"

"She's my okaasan too!"

"Nani?"

"Hai, Beryl. You and I have the same okaasan. We're twins. They just never told you about me, that's all."

"How can I have a twin sister? Venues-mama never told me about you!"

"I'm telling you about me!"

"I know you're telling me, but what if you aren't my twin sister?"

"Test me. There has to be something that you never told anyone."

"Alright. I'm testing you. If we are twins, then you'll have the same birth-date I have. When is your birthday?"

"My birthday is July 25, by earth standards."

_Nani?_ Queen Beryl said, "How could my okaasan, Queen Venues, be able to carry two children at once? It isn't possible in the Negaverse!"

"This is all beside the point. The point is, do you believe me or not?"

"I—" Beryl had just heard her okaasan, Queen Venues, speaking to her for the first time in years. "I believe you," she said. Just then, Jadeite came into the throne room.

"My Queen, we've just seen Princess Serenity! She's with somebody new!"

"Serenity? Where? Who is she with?"

"In the Moon Kingdom! With someone we've never seen before. What do you want us—who the hell is she?" he asked, pointing at Aladastra.

"Jadeite, this is my twin sister, Princess Aladastra. Aladastra, meet Jadeite. He is one of my best Generals."

"Konnichiwa, Jadeite."

"Hime-san." Jadeite barely acknowledged her. "My Queen, we need to know what you want us to do! Tell me now!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Jadeite!" yelled Queen Beryl. "You barely acknowledged my twin sister, the Crown Princess of the Negaverse! How insolent can you get!"

"I can get much worse, Queen Beryl. Don't get me mad," warned Jadeite.

"Get out! How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead already!"

"I will leave when I please, Queen Beryl. No one, not even you, can tell me what to do." he replied calmly. He didn't notice that Aladastra was starting to get mad…

_Moon Palace—Usagi's bedroom_

Usagi was still in shock. _I have a twin sister,_ she thought. _How did Selenity-mama ever manage to carry to term without Zephyr-papa? Especially since Venues and Beryl were such a big problem!_ Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" called Usagi.

"It's Seira. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Come on in." she said.

Seira came in. "Is something wrong? You know that even if I just showed up, you can tell me anything. C'mon, we're twins, aren't we?"

"I'm still adjusting to the fact that I have a twin sister, Seira Lyn." _"And also the fact that Selenity-mama never told me anything about you."_

"_Don't you know that we can talk to each other in our minds?" _Seira thought. _"We __**are**__ twins. When it comes to that, we're linked."_

"_You mean you can talk to me in my thoughts?"_ Usagi thought back at her.

"_Hai. It can come in handy now, too."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, what if one of us got kidnapped? That person would be able to alert the other, who could then tell the others."_

"_Don't you know what time it is? It's time for me to go to bed."_

"_Oh, okay then. See you in the morning, Usagi."_

"_Oya suminasai, Seira."_

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter! See you soon!

Lyn


	3. 2: Mercury and Negaverse Problems

**Chapter 2: Mercury and Negaverse Problems**

_Mercury Palace Throne Room_

"No, Amilyn! How many times do I have to tell you! Mizuki is NOT coming back to this family!"

"Oh yes she is, Triton-papa! You are not bossing me around on this. Mizuki, as far as I am concerned, IS coming back. And there is nothing you can do about it!" Amilyn turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Just then, the Queen came in. "Are you really going to keep Mizuki away from Amilyn? You know she won't let you."

"Amilyn is a spoiled little Princess. It's time she learned that I am the last authority, not her."

"Amilyn is a good girl who never takes charge in anything. Do not deny her this! And do not disobey me in this! I am the Queen of Mercury, and I am responsible for my daughter's happiness. Do not make her unhappy."

"Why not?"

The Queen leaned down. "Because I can make your life very uncomfortable. You have forgotten that the blood of the Mercurian Royal Family runs through **my** veins, **not** yours. You have also forgotten that Amilyn, Mizuki, and I are the only ones able to use the Mercury Crystal. Remember that."

_Negaverse Palace Throne Room_

Jadeite was still talking back at Queen Beryl, not noticing that Aladastra was slowly becoming more furious. She finally just erupted at him. "Jadeite!" she yelled. "Just wait until I get a hold of you!" He immediately disappeared.

"What should we do, Beryl?"

"We need to split up. That way, we can come from two different directions at once."

"Understood, sister."

"Let us start then." Beryl and Aladastra disappeared, right after Jadeite. They split up.

* * *

I know, I know, this chapter's really short. I'll make up for it with later chapters! In the meantime, review! Review, review, review! (LOL) Gomen.

- Lyn


	4. 3: Triton's Mistake

**Chapter 3: Triton's Mistake**

_Mercury Palace—Amilyn's bedroom_

Amilyn flung herself onto her bed. "Why won't he ever listen to me? All I want is to have my sister back!!" Her okaasan stepped into the room. "What do you want, Alara-mama? I'm not in a very good mood right now."

Alara sat down on Amilyn's bed. "Ami-chan, dear, remember that right now your otousan is not the one who holds the power of Mercury. You and I, plus Mizuki, are the only ones who can use that power."

"We are?"

Alara nodded. "Yes, we are. Your otousan, with no royal blood in his veins, cannot use the power of the Mercury Crystal."

"What's the Mercury Crystal? I've never even heard of this crystal before."

"The Mercury Crystal is the source of all power for the royal family of Mercury. Only the people with the royal blood of Mercury in their veins can use the Mercury Crystal."

"So, in other words, no one can use our Crystal if they don't have the royal blood of Mercury in them. Right?"

"Right." They both giggled. "Now, I think it's time for you to tell your otousan that Mizuki is coming back, and there is nothing he can do or say about it."

"I want you to come with me!"

"You must do this on your own. Trust yourself and the Mercury Crystal. If you do that, then nothing can stop you."

"Hai, Alara-mama." Amilyn left.

_Throne Room_

Amilyn walked in, very calmly.

"Have you come to apologise for your behaviour?"

"No, I have not. I am here to tell you that Mizuki IS coming back, and there is NOTHING, hear that, absolutely NOTHING you can do about it. Got that?"

"I am still King here, and you are out of line telling _me_ that!"

"May I remind you, Triton-papa, you have no power to back that up. You cannot use the Mercury Crystal. You have no royal blood in you. I would suggest that you keep rein on your tongue around me. Mizuki and I are the new generation able to use the Mercury Crystal, so Mother, Mizuki, and I are the only ones able to use it."

"How dare you!" He thundered. He reached out to slap her, but just before he could, she saw someone run in front of her, taking the hit herself, knocking them both down. It was Mizuki.

"Mizuki!" Amilyn said, startled. She rose. "Triton, get off the throne. NOW. How dare you! She is a Mercurian Princess, how dare you raise a hand, to her or to me. Get out NOW!!! Alara-mama, come in here!"

Queen Alara walked in, completely unsurprised to hear that Amilyn had finally lost her temper. "Yes, my daughter?"

"Get the guards. Tell them to get him," and she motioned to the King, "out of here."

"Yes, of course, my dear. Guards!!"

A few guards ran in. "Yes, my Queen? What is it?"

"Remove King Triton from the throne room."

"What has the King done?"

"The 'King' dared to raise a hand to one of Mercury's Princesses. As you well know, the 'King' is not of the royal blood. I am. I am ordering you to place him under arrest, and to take him to the dungeon."

"Yes, my Queen. We will do as you say."

"Thank you very much, guards. I will raise your level for this."

"Thank you, Queen Alara-sama."

The guards left, with the King still yelling, "I am King here! Unhand me! I'm ordering you!"

"Sorry. The Queen, who is of royal blood, ordered us to place you under arrest. You are no longer the King, apparently."

"Let me go!" They dragged him down to the dungeon.

Amilyn, Mercurian Crown Princess, returned to her room.

_Jupiter Palace—Makoto's bedroom_

Makoto rose. _Where is Tohru? He's probably with Seira, if I know my brother._ She smiled. _Actually, I don't know my brother. I'll have to get to know him, I guess._ She walked out of her room. "Tohru? You here?" she asked, looking around the palace. Jennifer walked up. "Hello Jenni-mama. What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Jennifer replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my brother. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Da me, I haven't. Gomen. You'll find him, don't worry. He's probably over at the Moon Star Palace, with Seira."

"Alright Jenni-mama. Thanks."

"No problem." Makoto and Jennifer left.

* * *

I know; this one was probably way too short for you guys, too. I'm working on it! Anyways, R&R! I am always looking for reviews, even flames are welcomed!

- Lyn


	5. 4: Learning A Lesson

**Chapter 4: Learning A Lesson**

_Moon Star Palace_

Seira was walking the terrace when she heard something behind her. "Who is it?" she said, turning. "I know you're here, so show yourself!" Tohru walked up. "Konnichiwa sweetheart." They kissed. "How are you, love? I'm close to going to bed now, you know."

"I know. That's why I came."

"It is?" Seira looked at him strangely. "I'm not—Makoto!" she said, seeing the Jovian Princess walk up. "How are you, Makoto? Haven't seen you in awhile. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just looking for Tohru," she said, looking straight at him. "Jenni-mama and I were starting to worry about you, Tohru. Don't go off like that without telling someone first!"

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"You are the Prince of Jupiter! Royalty! Conduct yourself accordingly, which does include telling us where you are going."

"It doesn't."

"It does. Why don't you ask Jenni-mama or Queen Selenity? I'm sure either of them will tell you it does."

"Fine. I will." He walked away.

"Makoto! What did you do that for? He was with me!"

Makoto was silent for a while. Then she spoke. "He is the Prince of Jupiter, and he must act responsibly! I know it's not my place usually, but Jenni-mama sent me. I had to find him."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ja."

"Oya suminasai." Seira went inside.

Makoto went inside as well. There, she found Tohru in front of Queen Selenity. She stood by and watched.

"Queen Selenity, I have a question for you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"In acting responsibly, is it important, when you leave, to let someone know where you're going?"

"Of course it is. Are you not a Prince of Jupiter? Why would you ask me something like that?"

"It's a long story. I would rather not waste your time with it."

"All right, then. You may leave now."

He bowed. "Thank you, Queen Selenity."

After he left, Makoto saw something in the shadows outside the throne room.

Selenity noticed as well, and said, "Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!"

The person walked in. It was Beryl and someone else that Makoto had never seen before. "Yes, what is it, Beryl?"

"Queen Selenity, I have come to make peace between our two kingdoms. It has been too long, and we cannot go on anymore. I do believe you have not met… my sister," Beryl said, motioning to the person beside her. "This is my twin, Princess Aladastra. She is heir to the throne of Negaverse at the moment."

Queen Selenity rose and walked to Beryl and Aladastra. "It is very nice to meet you, Princess Aladastra. I am the Moon Queen Selenity."

"Much obliged," said Aladastra. "You may call me Ali."

"Thank you," Selenity said, turning to Beryl. "Yes, Beryl? You wish peace between our kingdoms? I will gladly make it so."

"Thank you, Selenity-sama."

"Of course, Beryl." The Queen had already gotten a page to run for her Minister of War. "My Minister of War will be here in a moment, Queen Beryl. As also will be my daughters and my Minister of Peace."

"Why, thank you, Selenity. Daughters? I thought you only had one, Serenity."

"Actually, no, Beryl, I had twins. When Seira Lyn and Serenity were born, I went over the solar system. And the peace treaty is no problem. I just wish you had come for peace earlier."

Makoto went outside. _Why would Queen Selenity sign a peace treaty with Queen Beryl? This makes no sense at all!_ Tohru walked up from behind her. "Hi Tohru."

"Hey. Are you ready to go home now?"

"Hai. I'm ready." _I'm ready for anything, my dear brother. Just you wait and see._

* * *

Another chapter updated! I'll see you guys around!

- Lyn


	6. 5: Party Time!

**Chapter 5: Party Time! **

_Jupiter Palace—Makoto's bedroom_

Makoto was confused. _How on earth are we supposed to know about this treaty? I haven't heard anything about it yet! When will Queen Selenity announce that the Moon is no longer at war with the Negaverse?_ Jennifer walked in. "Konnichiwa Jenni-mama," Makoto said. "What is it that brings you into my bedroom at this time in the morning?"

"Haven't you heard? The Moon and the Negaverse made peace! There's going to be a party celebrating it!"

"Really? When's the party?"

"Tomorrow at six. Don't forget to wear something nice for tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Jenni-mama."

_Moon Star Palace—Following Evening_

Seira was in the waiting room. _How long is this going to take? I don't want to wait until I'm thirty!_ A page walked in. "Princess, they are waiting for you."

"Thank you, page. Is there anything I could get for you?"

"No, thank you, Your Highness," he said, his voice turning into a hiss. "Unless you would like for me to take your energy!"

Usagi was in the throne room when she heard Seira scream. "Seira?" She walked up to the waiting area. "Seira!!!" she yelled, and put her face into her hands. _"Seira, what's going on? What's happening in there?"_

Seira thought back,_ "It's a youma! I thought Beryl had signed a peace treaty!"_

"_So did I,"_ thought Usagi. She turned to their okaasan. "There is a youma in there! Get the Senshi!" With that, she transformed into Sailormoon. She then ran into the waiting area. "Seira? You in here?" she asked.

"Over here," Seira said, very weakly.

"What happened? Did the youma drain your energy?"

"H-hai. Can't talk very much now."

"Don't talk then. Save your strength." Sailormoon stood up. "I swear I'll get whoever did this! No one messes with my sister that way!"

"Usagi—don't—don't do anything foolish. Please…" Seira fainted.

"Sei-chan? SEIRA!!!!!!!!! Wake up!!!"

"Usagi? What happened?" said Queen Selenity, running in.

"A youma attacked the Princess!!! We have to get her back to her room!"

"Let us go then." They both picked up Seira and, making a chair of their arms, carried her to her room. After they had done that, Queen Selenity returned to the room where the party was taking place.

The room was silent.

"Lords and Ladies, I am sorry, but the party must be postponed due to the fact that our Princess was attacked. You will receive notification of when the party is. Thank you for coming." Queen Selenity left the room.

* * *


	7. 6: Jadeite's Betrayal

**Chapter 6: Jadeite's Betrayal**

_Negaverse Palace Throne Room_

Jadeite paced the room. _Where is that youma? I sent it a long time ago. I wonder if the Sailor Senshi got to it._ He smiled. "Princess Seira Lyn, long lost Moon Star Princess, who would have thought you could be so useful?" He laughed, a cold, sinister laugh that makes your skin crawl. "Who should I target next? Of course, the Kingdoms of the Silver Millennium will be on their guard now. I need to be careful."

Beryl teleported in. "Good day, my Queen. And where is Princess Aladastra?"

"The Princess is currently helping with the search for Princess Seira Lyn's attacker." She eyed him. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

"No, of course not, my Queen. I wouldn't do anything without your approval," he said.

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because you have lied to me before, Jadeite."

"I would not do anything without your approval, my Queen, you must believe me," he said. "I do nothing else, it seems."

"Get out of my Negaverse. Now. I am not giving you a choice."

"But, my Queen—"

"GO!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jadeite left. _But you can be sure, Beryl, I will not rest until you are removed from the throne for the way you have treated me._

_Moon Palace—Next Morning_

Queen Beryl walked into the throne room the next morning. Queen Selenity was there, sitting on her throne.

Beryl smiled. "Selenity, we have found the identity of Princess Seira Lyn's attacker. Apparently, one of my generals sent out a youma without my knowledge or approval. I have dealt with him. He will not be bothering us any longer."

"Arigatou, Beryl. I thought it might have been one of them. Was it Jadeite?"

"Hai, Selenity. As I said before, I took care of the matter."

"I trust your judgment, Queen Beryl. I hope it is the last we see of him."

"Selenity?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I have some news to share with you. May we speak in your sitting room?"

"Of course, Beryl. Let us go now."

* * *

Well, this is the final chapter to be updated, until I start adding new chapters. I'm adding one today, but beginning this Friday, I'll update every weekend. See ya!

Lyn


	8. 7: Jadeite's Plan

Wow! Has it really been over two years since I had access to this fiction? It's amazing! Well, I'm going to email the documents containing this story to my computer that I actually have access to! And from now on, I'll try to update this story at least once a week with the next chapter! Well, I'm gonna shut up now, and let you get on with reading this! Ja ne!

Lyn

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Jadeite's Plan 

_Mercury Palace—Dungeon_

"I can't believe that I've been sent to prison. And by my own daughter, as well! I'll find some way to get out of here."

"Maybe you will, Triton. Maybe you will."

Triton whirled. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Jadeite walked in. "Calm yourself, Triton. I can get you out of here."

"How? But more importantly, why?"

"My Queen has exiled me. I believe I can help you obtain revenge against the people who did this to you, a wonderful, kind King!"

"Who are you?"

Jadeite smiled. "I am Jadeite, former General of the Negaverse, at your service, my lord."

Triton stared. "The Negaverse? But I thought you signed a treaty with the Moon!"

"My ex-leader, Queen Beryl, did. I did not. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Of course I do! I want to punish that little upstart who had the audacity to remove me from my throne!"

"Well then shut up and listen! Here is my plan…" he whispered into the former King's ear.

_Moon Palace—Selenity's sitting room_

Selenity and Beryl were sitting on one of Selenity's couches.

"Now, Beryl, you said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Hai, I did. I'm…" she whispered it into her ear.

"You are? I'm so genki for you! Whose is it?"

Beryl said, "Lazarus."

"Oh," Selenity started. "Your husband, right?"

Beryl nodded.

"I am sorry about his death. You loved him very much, didn't you?"

"Yes," Beryl replied. "I try and try to rule without him. I'm scared that once our child is born, I won't be able to handle the Negaverse."

"Oh, Beryl," Selenity looked at her. "Don't worry, you'll be able to handle it, I'm sure of it. And if you aren't able to, you know I will help. I know you have five other children to handle, even if the eldest is close to thirteen."

_Mercury Palace Throne Room_

Queen Alara smiled. _Things have become much easier now that Triton is gone. I wish I had thought of this sooner._ Amilyn walked in. "Konnichiwa, Amilyn. Come here and sit on what is now your throne."

"No thank you, Alara-mama. Zuki-chan!!! Come here!!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to sit here," Amilyn said, gesturing at the throne. "You have earned it."

"I have?"

"Of course you have! You risked yourself for me! Normally, I would sit here, but today, I think you need to sit here now. Do this for me please. It would make me feel better."

"Umm… ok… I guess." Mizuki sat down.

Amilyn smiled. _I finally get to do something for her today! I can't wait until she sees the surprise I have for her!_ "I need to go take care of a few things, okay, Zuki-chan? I'll be back later!"

"Okay! Ja ne!"

Amilyn left.

_Moon Kingdom Market_

Amilyn walked in the market. _I wonder where I can find something that's easy to take care of. There aren't a lot of animals on Mercury that are really that easy to care for._ She saw a stand that had a big huge sign that said, "MOON KITTENS. FREE." _Free Moon kittens? No way! That would be a great pet for Mizuki!_ She walked up to the stand. "Excuse me? You have a sign that says free Moon kittens. Is it true?"

"Of course it's true, young one! Can I help you?" said the shop owner, who had walked up behind her. "Can't you read?"

"Of course I can read! I just didn't know if it was true!" Amilyn said, angrily.

"Whoa there, young one! Don't lose the temper now!" said the shop owner. He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet ya. You want a kitten?"

"Not for me. It's for my sister."

"Ahh. Gettin' a present for a birthday or somethin'? I can help ya there," said the man. "Here, take a look."

_Wow,_ Amilyn thought. _Look at all these kittens! They're so cute! Here's one that looks like it would be perfect for Zuki! It has a mark on it shaped almost like the Mercury symbol!_ She scooped up the kitten. "I've made up my mind. You said they were free, right?"

"Yep, they are free. That's a good one you've picked out!"

"Thanks again!" Amilyn said as she walked off.

* * *

Well, hopefully I'll get some of my old readers back, and hopefully some new ones too! I'll see ya around! Ja ne!

Lyn


	9. 8: Jadeite Attacks!

**Chapter 8: Jadeite Attacks!**

_Mercury—That Evening_

Alara walked the streets of Mercury, oblivious to the cold.

A young man ran up. "Queen Alara, isn't it a bit cold for you to be walking out here with no coat or jacket?"

Alara turned. "Young man, the cold doesn't bother me. Don't worry about it."

"The cold might not bother you, Alara, but I will," added a voice. Alara and the young man whirled around.

Jadeite stood there. "Jadeite, what are you talking about? You cannot possibly hurt me," Alara commented.

"He might not, but I can," came another voice. Jadeite stepped aside to reveal… Triton!

"Triton," Alara's eyes narrowed, "you cannot hurt me either. You don't have enough power to wound me."

Suddenly, she felt an energy increase, coming from Triton.

The young man took off for the palace.

Triton attacked Alara, sending her sprawling on the concrete. Then Jadeite blasted her, knocking her out. Thinking he had finished her off, Jadeite laughed. "Let's go, Triton. It's time to go to the Mercury Palace, and take care of the Princesses there."

_Mercury Palace Throne Room_

Mizuki was in the throne room when the young man ran in. She stood. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Princess Mizuki-sama, you must get the Mercury Crystal and come quickly! Queen Alara has been attacked!"

Mizuki's eyes widened. "Let's go!" She grabbed the Mercury Crystal.

They ran out of the room.

_Mercury—Mizuki and the young man_

Mizuki and the young man arrived at the place where Alara was attacked. "Okaasan!" Mizuki cried. Running to her, she gathered the Queen into her lap. "Okaasan, wake up!"

The action stirred Alara to consciousness. "Where are we?" she queried.

"Okaasan!" Mizuki flung her arms around her. "Hang on; we've gotta get you to the hospital, okay?" She turned to the young man. "Can you help me get her there?"

The young man nodded. "That is no problem, Princess."

Alara passed out again, from loss of blood. The young man picked Alara up, and he and Mizuki ran to the hospital.

_Hospital—Mizuki, Alara, and the young man_

When Mizuki and the young man ran in, the nurse behind the counter came up to them. "Princess-sama, what—Oh my goodness! The Queen! What has happened?"

"Queen Alara was attacked early this evening. She is barely surviving. Please do what you can!" Mizuki pleaded.

_Later—Mizuki and the young man_

Mizuki looked at the young man. "I thank you, for helping my okaasan. What is your name?"

The man looked startled. "My name is Lorien, Princess. And at any rate, I only did my duty."

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki asked.

"All of the citizens of Mercury have a duty to protect their Royal Family. How else can the Royal Family represent us?"

_Hmm… interesting, _Mizuki thought. She looked at Lorien. "Lorien, still, for your service to me, I am sending you to the Knight Training Centre. It will be hard work, training to be a knight, but I am sure that you can handle it. Here," she picked up a pen and paper, and wrote on it, _"The holder of this note, Lorien, is hereby sent to the Knight Training Centre to become a knight. He defended Queen Alara-sama bravely, and is deserving of this opportunity. Signed, Mercurian Princess Mizuki Nakai."_

She placed her seal on it, and handed it to Lorien.

"Thank you, Princess-sama! You can be sure; I won't waste this opportunity!" Lorien kissed her on the cheek, and then ran towards the Training Centre.

Mizuki touched her cheek where Lorien kissed her. "Lorien… why…?"

_Palace—Next Morning_

Mizuki paced the floor. _Where is that girl? I swear I'm going to wring her neck if she doesn't get back soon!_

Amilyn walked in. "Tadaima! Ne Zuki-chan, I want you to meet me later, okay?"

"Hold up a minute. You mind telling me where you've been all this time?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Da me, not okay!"

"Okay, okay. I was at the Moon yesterday. Now will you leave me alone?" she said, walking into her bedroom.

Mizuki sighed. _How am I going to be able to tell her what happened to okaasan?_

Meanwhile, Amilyn was in her room, trying to get the brand-new kitten to behave. "Sit! Oh, man!? What am I going to do with you?"

_Market—Mizuki_

Mizuki walked through the market, even though she knew Amilyn would be meeting her soon. _I've got to find a way to tell her what happened to okaasan! But how can I do it? Okaasan means so much to her…_ Mizuki started to cry.

"Is something wrong, Princess-sama?"

Mizuki jerked her head up. "Who are you?"

"Someone who notices stuff. Like, for example, your crying. Now, is something wrong?"

"I have to find a way to tell Amilyn that our okaasan is gone—" she broke down.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you. Will you please come now? By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Urawa. I'm in training to be a Mercury Knight."

"Ne! That's cool! I just sent someone up there yesterday to begin his training."

"His name is Lorien?"

"Hai, it is."

"The Council decided to let him train today. There was quite a debate about it."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "It was royal command. The Royal Family still rules here, and that does include the Knight Training Centre."

"Anyway, Princess. Shall we go now?" He held out his arm. "We don't need to keep your sister waiting."

Mizuki took his arm, and they started walking toward the palace.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! Still another 20 chapters or so to go, though… boy, I'll be glad when I get this all posted!

– Lyn


	10. 9: Amilyn's Worst Nighmare

**Chapter 9: Amilyn's Nightmare… Realised!**

_Mercury Palace—That Evening_

Amilyn was sitting there, waiting for Mizuki to show up. _I wonder where Zuki-chan is. She's usually pretty good about showing up on time._ Mizuki walked in. "Hi, sis," she said.

"Hi. I have someone I want you to meet," Mizuki said, pointing to a guy that was standing in the corner. "Amilyn, this is Urawa. He's in training to become a Mercury Knight. Urawa, meet Crown Princess Amilyn of the planet Mercury."

Urawa stared at Amilyn. _God, she's beautiful._ He shook himself. _She's the Crown Princess, anata baka! Even if there is a remote chance of me winning her heart, we could never be together. I'm only in training to be a Knight!_ He bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness."

Amilyn looked at Urawa. _Why was he staring at me like that?_ "Hello, Urawa-san. Nice to meet you." To Mizuki she said, "Why did you bring him here? I told you just the two of us!"

"He's going to tell you my news. After that, he's going to leave."

"Well, you go first."

"Okay."

Mizuki motioned to Urawa, who stood up. "Princess, your sister wanted me to come because this is news that she doesn't know how to say, so if you'll bear with me for a moment, this will be done."

_Come on, get this over with!_ Amilyn thought. _I don't have all day, you know!_

"It's about your mother."

"Okaasan? What about her?"

"She was attacked late last night. I'm sorry," said Urawa.

Amilyn felt her world shrink to nothing. "Da me. Not okaasan. DA ME!!!" She fainted.

"Amilyn? AMILYN!!!" Mizuki rushed to her, Urawa at her heels.

_Moon Star Palace—Fifteen Minutes Later_

Usagi and Seira were walking in the gardens when a page ran up to them. "Your Highnesses, onegai, come quickly! The Queen wants to see you immediately!"

"What is it?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She only told me to get you and bring you to her. She said it was urgent!"

"All right! Come on, Seira!"

"Coming!"

They both ran in, towards the throne room. When they got there, they saw their okaasan in tears.

"Okaasan?" they said simultaneously.

She looked up. "Moon Star Princesses, we have a grave time indeed before us."

"What is it?"

"The Mercurian Queen Alara was attacked by Jadeite yesterday, as my sources tell me. Amilyn is in a dreadful condition at the hospital in Mercury. She wants you to come as quickly as possible."

"We're on our way now, okaasan."

"I'm coming with you. I need to know if Amilyn will be alright."

"Hai, okaasan," they chorused.

_Mercury Hospital_

Ami woke up groggily. She opened her eyes. _There's Usagi, Seira, Queen Selenity, Zuki, Rei, Rae, Mars Queen Naomi, Mars King Lionel, Mako, Tohru, Misha, Jovian Queen Jennifer, Jovian King Leonard, Mamoru, Draco, Queen Beryl, Princess Aladastra, and… __Urawa? The Mercurian Knight? What is he doing here? Oh well, it doesn't matter now._ She sat up. "Zuki-chan, where is okaasan?"

Mizuki looked sorrowful. "Ami, okaasan… isn't here anymore. She's gone." Mizuki turned and cried on Seira, who patted her back.

"Okaasan—gone? Da me," Ami whispered.

Urawa sat down. "Amilyn, gomen nasai."

"What for? It wasn't your fault!"

"I feel responsible though."

"Why should you feel responsible?"

"Umm… personal reasons. Don't worry about them now. Go back to sleep."

"I think I'll take you up on that. Oya suminasai, minna."

"Oya suminasai," everyone said. Ami went to sleep.

The doctor walked in. "Well, Princess Amilyn will be fine, but Queen Alara… there's nothing we could do. I'm sorry."

Mizuki cried all over again.

* * *

Oh, boy. Let's see… counts fingers there are 20 chapters left, plus the epilogue, so there's at least 21 more weeks until the story is finished for good!

– Lyn


	11. 10: Worrying about Mercury

Hello everyone! My name is Rae, and I'm Lyn's little sister, I'll be helping her with updating on this fanfiction! She's kind of depressed right now, so I told her to go take a nap, I'll deal with updating this week.

This is Chapter 10 of 31 total chapters! Happy Reading!

- Rae

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Worrying about Mercury**

_Mars Palace—Next Morning_

Rae walked alone in the garden. _Poor Ami and Zuki. I hope I'll be able to help them recover. First, their otousan tries to hurt them, and now their okaasan… what are they going to do?_

Draco walked up behind her. "Ne, what're you thinking about?"

"How are Ami and Zuki supposed to get through this? First their otousan basically goes crazy," Rae looked mad, "and tries to hurt them, and now their okaasan is gone. What will they do?" Her expression became sad.

"Hush now. Don't worry, Rae-chan. They will find a way to get through this. You know they will."

"I know. I worry about them, though."

"They'll be fine."

The pair walked inside.

_Jupiter Palace_

Makoto was walking outside. _How will Mercury pull through without a ruler? This has never happened before!_ Tohru walked up. "Hey Tohru."

"What's up?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

"Oh my god, she's thinking now! What a shocker!"

"I'll shock you, you big…" Makoto tackled Tohru.

"Hey! Stop that! Okaasan! Tell her to stop!"

"Not until you apologise!"

"Okay! Okay! Gomen nasai!"

"Better."

"What are you two doing out there?" yelled Jennifer. "Come back inside!"

"Coming, okaasan," they both said.

_Mercury Palace—Mizuki's room_

Mizuki sat on her bed. _Poor Ami-chan! What will she do without okaasan? She hasn't even been fully trained to take on the role as Mercurian Queen! Chotto matte!_ Mizuki thought for a minute._ What if I asked Queen Selenity if she could help? The Queen could be a great source of information for Ami! Why didn't I ever think of this before?_ Mizuki stood up and walked out.

When she found the first page, she said, "I want you to go get Moon Star Princess Serenity. I need to ask her a favour. Go now!"

The page bowed. "As you wish, Princess."

_Moon Palace Throne Room_

Usagi stood there and sighed. _When will Seira get back? She told me she'd be back by now!_ A page walked in. He bowed. "Your Highness, Mercurian Princess Mizuki would like to see you now, please."

"What does she want?"

"She would not say, Your Highness, otherwise I would tell you."

"Go back and tell her I'm on my way. Alright?"

"Hai, Your Highness." the page left.

"Okaasan!!" yelled Usagi.

"Hai, dear?"

"I'm needed at Mercury. I'll return as soon as possible!"

"Alright. I will see you later then." Usagi left.

_Mercury Palace Throne Room_

Mizuki stood. _Where is Usagi? The page said she'd be here soon! Well, page, where is she?_ Usagi walked in.

"I understand you wanted me here, Mizuki?"

"Hai, I did. Sorry to bring you here, but I need a favour from your okaasan."

"Why did you ask for me if you needed to ask my okaasan?"

"Because I don't want to leave Ami-chan here alone. Would you stay here while I go and talk to her?"

"Of course I will! Ami-chan is my best friend!"

"Arigatou. I'll be back soon."

"Alright," Usagi went into Ami's room.

"Ja," Mizuki left.

_Moon Palace Throne Room_

When Mizuki walked in, she found the nearest page and asked him to find the Queen for her. The page bowed. "Right away, Princess."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem for you Princess." the page left.

A little while later, Queen Selenity walked up. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Hai, I did, Your Majesty," Mizuki said, curtsying. "I need to ask a favour of you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that ever since okaasan died, Amilyn has been very distraught. She also is not prepared to hold the crown of Mercury just yet. I need your help to train her to become the Queen I always knew she could be. I say this because I have no training myself, yet it seems that Mercury has turned to me to train her."

"So, you need my help to train her to become the Mercurian Queen?" Queen Selenity pondered the idea. "I think it is a very good idea. I will help you."

"Arigatou, Queen Selenity! Arigatou!" yelled Mizuki. She hugged Selenity.

"Of course, Zuki-chan. I will do anything to help any friend of Usagi-chan's."

"Should I come back later to set up a time or anything?"

"Da me. Leave this to me."

"Domo arigatou," Mizuki left.

* * *

It will more than likely be 2-3 more weeks before we update again. We have just experienced the death of our grandfather, and getting on the internet to update is not really a priority right now. We will finish this story, but it WILL be a couple/few weeks.

- Lyn

(Don't worry, I'll try to update a little more often than that! - Rae edited in)


	12. 11: Naomi's Folly

Well, here's the next chapter, Pati-chan. I hope you like it!

- Rae

* * *

**Chapter 11: Naomi's Folly**

_Mars Palace_

Rei looked around. _Where is Yuuichirou? He's usually here at this time._ Yuuichirou came bounding up. "Konnichiwa, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Konnichiwa, Rei-chan."

"Where are you going?"

"To Mercury. Mizuki and Ami both need me there right now."

"To Mercury? I'm coming with you!"

"Da me, Rei-chan," he said. "Let me do this on my own, okay? I'll be back soon," Yuuichirou kissed her on the forehead. "Ja ne." He left.

Rei walked inside the palace, where she saw her stepmother, Naomi, and her sister, Rae, walking. "Ne, matte!" she yelled, running to them.

"Reinee, dear, you are not supposed to run. You are a Princess, after all."

"Naomi, don't. Not now. Give her a break." Rae and Rei looked at each other.

"Adraena, don't tell me how to discipline my stepdaughter. That is rude, and you are a Mars Princess, too."

"Naomi, leave her alone!"

Naomi slapped Rae. "Do not tell me what to do, Adraena. That will be enough out of you!"

Rei stepped in front of Rae. "Do not slap my sister again or that will be the last thing **you** do. **I'm** warning you."

Naomi slapped Rei as well. "DO NOT THREATEN _ME_!! I will have no more of your cheek than I will take from Adraena!"

Mars King Lionel walked up. "Naomi, what are you doing to my daughters? You know perfectly well that you are not to hurt them. I made that very clear when I married you. Do not hurt them again, or **I** will make sure that it will be the last thing you do."

Naomi stormed out.

_Naomi's room_

Naomi sat down on her bed. _How dare they! How dare any of them! I am the Queen of Mars, and I will not be spoken to in such a manner!_ Her nephew, Tohrukai of Jupiter, knocked, before walking in. "Aunt Naomi, why are you so mad?"

"My stepdaughters are driving me crazy! I can't deal with them much longer!"

"Remember, Aunt Naomi, they are—by blood—Princesses of Mars. You can't hurt them. You've been forbidden to even touch them in any way that is harmful. If you did, you could kiss the fact that you are Mars Queen goodbye. Uncle Lionel could just as easily find someone who will treat them right, unlike what you are doing to them right now."

"My dear sweet nephew, when will you realise that you are wrong? The 'Princesses' have no more royal blood in them than I do. Don't you remember that my okaasan was the Jovian Queen? And also that I am the sister of the current Jovian Queen?"

"I also remember that you disowned the family."

"I did no such thing! The very fact that I am a Jovian Princess is what helped qualify me for Mars Queen!"

"It sure doesn't help now, does it?"

Naomi slapped Tohrukai. "You forget yourself, Tohru. Remember your place."

"I know what my place is, Naomi Atria. Do you?" Tohrukai stormed out.

"When will Tohru realise that he is only a Prince, whereas I am a Queen?"

"He was acting accordingly to his station even better than you were, Naomi," said Lionel, walking in.

"How on earth would you know?"

"I was listening. Oh, and another thing."

"Nani?"

"It was **not** your connection with the Jovian Royal Family that helped you win you this crown. It was the fact that I thought you would treat my daughters right. You have proven that you cannot. Therefore, I want you out of this palace by the end of the week. If not, my guards will escort you out, whether you are ready or not."

"Nani?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Da me. Da me sir."

"Good. I hate to repeat myself." Lionel walked out.

_Do not think this is the last you will see of me, dear King. I will return… _Naomi packed her things and walked out.

* * *

Well, wish me luck! This is the first time that I've uploaded a chapter without Lyn's help! I hope it's still pretty good! See you next week! Ja ne! 

- Rae


	13. 12: Returning to Jupiter

**Chapter 12: Naomi's Return to Jupiter**

_Jupiter Palace Throne Room_

Makoto, Tohru, and Mishastra walked into the throne room. "Otousan?"

"Hmm? Hai, minna-chan?" Leonard replied.

"I just heard that Naomi is coming back. Is it true? Please tell me it isn't," Makoto asked.

"It is true. Gomen my children. I know that you dislike Naomi. Just tell me if she ever bothers you, all right?"

"We will otousan. Trust us."

"Of course." Naomi walked in. "Why, hello, sister-in-law. I do believe that I have not seen you in awhile."

"You haven't, Leonard."

"I wish to know why you are here."

"Well, lets see. My two stepdaughters, who are not my stepdaughters anymore, charged me with abuse."

"They did not!"

"They did," she nodded. "So thanks to their little lecherous mouths, I am no longer Mars Queen."

"Let me call your sister in. I'm sure she will be helpful." He motioned for a page. "Go and bring the Queen to the Throne Room."

"Right away, sir." The page walked out.

After a little while, Jennifer, the Jovian Queen, walked in. "Hai, what is it, Leonard?"

"Your sister is here."

"She is? If I remember correctly, I have no sister because she disowned the family. The family did the same for her, including me."

"You are lying!" yelled Naomi. She faced Mishastra. "Do you not remember me? I am your aunt, Naomi!"

"I have no aunt," Mishastra replied. "You disowned the family. Otousan, will you please have her escorted out? I cannot deal with her now, I am busy!"

"Of course, Astra-chan. Guards!" a few guards ran in. "Take this upstart and escort her from the palace."

"Right away, sir!"

The guards escorted Naomi out, who was screaming, "Don't do this! Please! I have nowhere else to go!"

"I'm sorry, Naomi, but I guess you shouldn't have disowned us then," replied Jennifer. She turned to Leonard, Makoto, Tohru, and Astra. "I must retire now. If you'll excuse me…" she curtsied, then turned and left.

"I must retire myself as well, otousan, so if you'll excuse me…" Makoto curtsied, then left.

* * *

Well, here's another chapter. Forgive us for being late with it, we've had had a lot of problems lately. Ja ne!

- Lyn and Rae


	14. 13: Amilyn's Surprise

Oh my god oh my god oh my god!! We're so sorry!! Please forgive us; life has just caught up with us, especially now that my big sister Lyn just found out she's pregnant; she's been extremely busy trying to prepare for the baby. Forgive us!

Rae

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Amilyn's Surprise**

_Mercury Palace—Ami's bedroom_

Ami woke up and found Usagi sitting at the foot of her bed. "Usagi? What are you doing here?"

"Your sister wanted me to stay with you while she went to talk to my okaasan."

Mizuki walked in. "Ne, you finally woke up! Queen Selenity wants us to come to the Moon."

Ami nodded. "Okay." They all walked out.

_Moon Palace Throne Room_

Usagi, Ami, and Mizuki walked into the throne room. Queen Selenity and Seira were there.

"Ami," said Seira, walking up to them. She hugged Ami. "We have a surprise for you."

"I hope it isn't a bad one."

"It isn't, I made sure of that."

"That's good. I'll see you later." Ami started walking out, only to be stopped. "What is it, Seira? I really don't have time for this."

"Your surprise is already here."

"It is? I don't see it."

"Your surprise is not an it, it is a person. He is here now."

"Who is it, then?"

"One moment, please," said Seira. She turned. "Will Ami's surprise come in now?"

Urawa walked in, behind Ami. He clapped his hands over Ami's eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Ami thought for a minute. "Urawa-chan, is that you? I could've sworn that you were at Knight training!"

"I was. They told me I could take a break." Urawa turned her around, and then hugged her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Urawa-chan," Ami hugged him.

Seira looked at Usagi and smiled. "I love it when a couple gets together."

"So do I, Seira. So do I."

"It reminds me of Tohru and me."

"It reminds me of Mamoru and me."

Selenity smiled. "It reminds me of Zephyr and myself."

_Jupiter Palace—Makoto's room_

Mishastra walked in. "Mako-chan? You here? I need to talk to you!"

Makoto walked in from showering, a towel wrapped around her. "What is it?"

"Okaasan wants to see us and Tohru now."

"Do you know why?"

"Absolutely no idea at all."

"Oh, great. Now what?"

A page walked in. "Your Highnesses, the Queen needs to see you now."

Misha said, "Tell the Queen we will be there in a moment."

"As you wish, milady." The page walked out.

"Besides our okaasan, I need to talk to you, Makoto."

"What about?"

"Well, did you know that…" Misha whispered it into her ear.

"Oh my god! She is? That is so nice of her!"

"I know, sis. That's what mom wanted to talk to us about."

"Us?"

"She doesn't know that I know."

"Oh. Okay. Hold on a minute." She went and got a gown from her closet, walked into her bathroom, and changed into it. She walked back out. "Let's go."

"Alright sis." They walked out, arm in arm.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed it! See you this weekend!! Review review review! 

Lyn and Rae


	15. 14: A Princess is Kidnapped!

How is everyone? I'm going to not talk very much here, and let you get on with reading this chapter. Thank you, though, for being so patient with me and my sister.

Lyn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: _Another_ Party? A Princess is Kidnapped!**

_Jupiter Palace Throne Room_

Jennifer paced the floor. _Where are they? The page said they would be here soon._ Tohru, Misha, and Makoto walked in. "Where have you been? The page was here and gone already!"

"Gomen, okaasan," they all said. Misha also said, "I needed to talk to Makoto."

Makoto added, "You caught me coming out of the shower. I had to get dressed!"

"Alright then. Well," said Jennifer, "Tohru, Makoto, Misha, I don't know if you knew about this, but did you know that Queen Selenity has offered to help train Amilyn to become Mercurian Queen?"

"Da me, we didn't. When did she do that?" replied Makoto.

"Yesterday."

"That's great! Queen Selenity will do that, even though she needs to train her own daughter? She's wonderful to help Mizuki and Ami when she still needs to train her own!" Misha exclaimed.

Jennifer nodded. "I agree. That is why I am hosting a party for Selenity, her daughters, and the Princesses of Mercury."

"Yay!" they both said.

"I'm glad you like it," said Jennifer, "because everyone from the Silver Millennium will be there, including Queen Beryl, and her sister, Princess Aladastra."

"Okay. Okaasan? We need to go now. See you later!" Tohru, Misha, and Makoto walked out.

_The Night of the Party_

Seira and Usagi, along with an extensive guard, were standing there talking.

"Seira, do you think that we're in danger?"

"Not really. You're here, and we also have the guards with us."

"I know, demo—" Usagi stood there, worried. "I wasn't able to get to you the last time!"

"Oh, Usagi. Shh," Seira said, hugging her. "Nothing could have been done. Don't worry about it."

"Demo, what if someone tries again?"

"Like I said before, you're here, and we also have the guards with us, as well as the Senshi!! Now stop worrying."

"Okay, sis. Calm down. There's no need to get all excited."

"Alright then. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"I don't like talking about it myself."

Selenity walked in. "Are you two ready? Get out there and have some fun!"

They both walked in, Usagi found Mamoru, Seira found Tohru, and they started to dance. After a while, Seira pulled away from Tohru, and led him out to the terrace. "Okay, who are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm Tohru."

"Da me, you're not. I don't know who you are, but you aren't Tohru."

"Very good guess, long lost Princess," said Jadeite, walking in. "You might actually not be so much of an idiot as your sister."

Seira whirled. "Who are you?"

Jadeite bowed. "I am Jadeite, former general of the Negaverse, and your best nightmare."

"Get real! You could no sooner scare me than you could scare my okaasan. Or Queen Beryl, for that fact." _"USA-CHAN! HELP ME! JADEITE IS HERE! HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! __**HELP!!**__"_

"We shall soon see, Princess." Jadeite teleported so that he was standing right behind her, and grabbed her, enclosing a hand around her mouth. "Help me, Triton!"

Tohru's disguise melted away to reveal… Triton! Triton bowed. "Of course." He then tied a blindfold around Seira's eyes, and knocked her out. Knowing that no one could stop them, they disappeared.

_Palace—Usagi_

Usagi was dancing with Mamoru. She looked over and saw Seira, leading Tohru out to the terrace.

A few minutes later, she received a thought from Seira.

"_USA-CHAN! HELP ME! JADEITE IS HERE! HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! __**HELP!!**__"_ She pulled away from Mamoru.

Mamoru noticed that something was wrong, and said, "Usako? What is it?"

"Mamo-chan, there's something going on out there on the terrace! Seira just called to me for help!" She ran towards the terrace, and ran out a few moments after Seira, Jadeite, and Triton had disappeared. "Seira? SEIRA LYN! Where are you?"

An unknown person ran outside. "Princess Serenity, what is wrong?"

"My sister is gone. She is gone, and I can't help her!" Usagi sank to her knees on the concrete.

The person tried her best to comfort Usagi.

_Mercury—Jadeite and Triton's hideout_

Jadeite paced the floor. "Triton! How long does this take?"

Triton appeared. "It will take awhile, Jadeite. Be patient. It will not take much longer."

"Let me see." Jadeite teleported to the brainwashing room. "She isn't done!"

"She will be soon. Like I said before, be patient!"

Seira woke up, the brainwashing finished. "Who are you two? I've never seen you before!"

"We are friends, Seira-hime. Do not be alarmed," said Jadeite, using every ounce of charm he had. "I am Jadeite, and this is my colleague, Triton. Do not be afraid."

"I am afraid of no one, Jadeite," Seira replied. "You merely startled me, that's all."

"I am glad of that, Seira-hime."

"I don't believe I have met you before. Or if I have, I don't remember." Seira held her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about that, Seira. We will take care of you now. We are good friends, you and I."

"We are?"

Jadeite nodded. He leaned closer. "As a matter of fact, we were much closer than that, but we will get to that later. The bump on your head caused a bit of memory loss."

"Alright. Jadeite?"

"Hai? What is it?"

"Umm… just how close are we?"

"Close. Very close. I'll tell you more later."

* * *

Wow, I can't believe how long it took to upload another chapter! Forgive me, minna, I've been very busy the last few days, and time simply sped by! Gomen nasai!

Lyn

As my sister said, please forgive us! I've also been really busy, since I'm in school right now, and I have a major report due! Ja ne!

Rae


	16. 15: Where is the Princess?

Oh my god I am so sorry! We've both been very busy lately, Rae's having a bout with strep throat and possibly mono, and I just got over it myself, so we haven't been able to update for a while. Gomen gomen gomen!!!! Here's the next 2 chapters!

Lyn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Where is the Princess?**

_Back at the party_

The real Tohru walked up to Makoto. "Have you seen Seira? I haven't seen her since the beginning of the party."

"Da me, I haven't, Tohru. I thought she was with you!"

"Nani? Oh no!" Tohru walked to Jennifer. "Okaasan, we have a problem."

"Hai, what is it?"

"Seira is gone."

"What did you say?

"Seira has vanished, okaasan."

"I'll get a group to begin looking for her at once!" Jennifer motioned to the guards. They ran over. "Guards, I want you to go over every inch of the grounds and look for Princess Seira Lyn. Now go!"

The guards bowed. "Of course, my Queen."

Tohru walked back to Makoto. Makoto said, "They're looking for Seira now?" Tohru nodded. "Okay then, let's go dance!"

"Thanks, Mako-chan, but no thanks. I think I'll wait for them to come back, okay?"

"Alright, but it's your loss."

"I'm sure it is. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Makoto walked off.

_Mercury—Seira, Jadeite, and Triton's hideout_

Seira paced. _Where are those two? I swear, they must be taking forever to get a plan together!_ Jadeite walked in. "Konnichiwa, Jadeite. What took you?"

"I was busy, Hime-san. I hope that is alright."

"It is fine. I just like to know where you are."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I guess I'll try to make sure that I let you know where I'm going."

"Arigatou, Jadeite." Seira hugged him. "I appreciate this." She looked around. "Where is Triton? I thought he was with you!"

"He's off doing a job for me. Remember what I said before? That I would explain just how close we are? Well, I'll tell you now, if you feel like it."

"Thanks Jadeite. Umm… Jadeite?"

"Hmm? Hai?"

"Can I call you Jade? It would be much easier." _(AN: It'd be much easier for me to type, too! LOL! I know, I'm lazy; I can't help it!)_

"Feel free to do so, Seira."

"Arigatou, Jade."

"Not a problem. For you at least."

"Oh, by the way, call me Lyn, Jade. I need a new name, and I think it suits me, don't you?"

Jadeite nodded.

Lyn smiled. "It's so amazing here. Why didn't you tell me that you lived in such a great place?"

"I didn't see a reason to. This place is nothing compared with my old quarters."

"Oh. Jade?"

"Hai?"

"Can you tell me just how close we are now? I would really like to know."

"All right, my Princess. Here's how it is between you and me…" and they walked off, talking.

About a half hour later, when they returned, Lyn hugged Jadeite. "Jade-chan, dearest, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know, but I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go after these people and get rid of them for me. They would hurt me, and take you from me as well. These are the people…" he whispered the names into her ear. "When you leave, I will be there soon after you."

"Very well, Jade. I'm on my way to the Moon. Meet me in the gardens. I think that is where Princess Serenity will be."

"All right, Princess. I will show up after about ten minutes."

_Jupiter Palace—Several hours after the party_

Tohru, Makoto, Usagi, Selenity, and all the others were pacing.

"How long should it take? Where is she, okaasan?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know, Usagi. I wish I knew."

"I hope nothing bad has happened to her. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Near tears, Usagi went to Mamoru, who hugged her. "It'll be okay, Usako. You'll see her soon. Shh…" he said, comforting her.

Jennifer walked over to Usagi. "I swear, Princess, we will find your sister. I will not stop until we do."

"Arigatou, Your Majesty. I appreciate all this. I really do. Okaasan," Usagi turned to Selenity, "I'm going home now. I'll see you later."

"Sayonara, Usa." Everyone waved goodbye to her. Usagi walked to the teleporter, keyed in the code to take her to the Moon Star Palace, and disappeared.

* * *

Here's another chapter, ready and uploaded!!

Lyn & Rae


	17. 16: The Worst Betrayal

Here's the next chapter to make up for us not being here, enjoy!

Lyn

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The Worst Betrayal! 

_Moon Palace Gardens_

Usagi paced the garden length. _My god, Seira, who took you? And who would dare to take you from all the people that love you?_ Lyn walked in, and then hid in the shadows. "Seira, who took you from us?"

"Jade-chan took me from no one, Usagi. I came of my own will."

Usagi turned. Lyn attacked her. "Seira, what are you doing? Stop!"

"I am doing what I must do to ensure that you don't take me from Jade!"

"Stop this, Seira! I am your sister!"

"I… I… I won't!!! I will not stop. I can't, and nothing you can say will make me change my mind!"

"I am sorry then—for you, and for what I must do now," Usagi raised the Imperium Silver Crystal, only to have it knocked out of her hands. "Nani? Ne! Who's there?"

"Why, Princess, I'm surprised that you don't remember me," Jadeite walked in. Seira picked up the Silver Crystal, and materialised the Star Crystal in her other hand.

Usagi turned. "Jadeite. I should have known you were behind this. What have you done to my sister?"

"Seira has merely seen the light."

"What light, Jadeite? You contain no light to show her!"

"I have no time to argue now. Seira," he gestured toward Usagi, "take care of her." After that, he left, leaving Usagi and Lyn alone.

"Seira, why would you do this to me? Your twin sister?"

"Because you would take me from Jade-chan!"

"Jade? Oh, you mean Jadeite. Yes, I would. You don't need to be around him!"

"Usagi," and Lyn leant toward her, "this is only a decoy to get his attention off of you and the others for awhile. I will take care of him. Don't worry," and with that, Lyn grinned, and disappeared.

Usagi stared. "Seira, why do I get this feeling that you aren't telling me the truth?"

_Mercury—Lyn, Jadeite, and Triton's hideout_

Lyn teleported in.

"Well? Did you do as I asked you to?"

"I did even better than that, Jade-chan!"

"Meaning?"

"She believes that I am still good, that I am still on her side. I can't believe she fell for that!" She fell over, laughing. Jadeite did as well. He then stood.

"Lyn, waga aiko, you did even better than I thought you could. I am so proud of you," and he kissed her.

Lyn smiled. "I know. Ne, Jade-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go out now? I want to celebrate! Of course, you'll have to disguise yourself," and she gestured to his clothing. "You need to wear something that doesn't say, 'arrest me!' "

"I agree. I do need something more suitable." He snapped his fingers, and was instantly dressed in an expensive suit, decorated sparingly in jade.

Lyn whistled at him. "Damn, Jade, you sure look good."

Jadeite smiled at her. "Shall we go?" he asked, extending his arm.

"Hang on a second." Lyn flicked her wrist and was dressed in an expensive evening gown, decorated in rubies and onyxes. "Let's go now."

Now it was Jadeite's turn to whistle. "Damn, Lyn, you look gorgeous." They linked arms, and walked out.

_At a stylish restaurant_

Lyn and Jadeite walked into the restaurant.

"This restaurant is the finest in all of Mercury!" exclaimed Lyn. She turned to Jadeite. "Are you sure you can come up with the money for this, Jade-chan?"

"You are not to fret about that, my dear. I will worry about the charge." They walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me? Sir, may we possibly have some service at this time?"

Somebody walked up. "Of course. Will there be just the two of you tonight?"

"Hai, and I want the most concealed booth you have to offer. We," and Jadeite gestured to himself and Lyn, "need to talk. And it is a most confidential conversation."

"Of course, sir." He took them to the most out-of-the-way booth in the restaurant. He gave them some menus. "Your waitress will be here in a moment." He walked off.

"Lyn, dear, we need to talk." He leaned forward. "What are you planning to do next? I need to know, so I don't accidentally do the same thing."

"I was planning to go after the Knights of each planet, beginning with this planet's. After Mercury, then Mars, then Jupiter. After I finish with those planets, I think I'll go to Earth and see if I can't take care of the Prince there that the Moon Star Princess is so interested in. After that, I'm going to come home."

"You do remember that their siblings are returned to the families, Lyn?"

"Hai, I do, Jade-chan. Their siblings have been back for a while. Now, Jade, the siblings are even weaker than the Senshi are. They will be nothing to finish off."

"I'm thankful of that, Lyn. But, dear, may I come with you? I don't trust the Senshi."

"Of course you can! I was about to ask if you would accompany me!"

Their waitress walked up. "Sir, madam, are you ready to order?"

Lyn said, "I would like a small salad, please. And a strawberry daiquiri as well."

"I would like a steak, the best cut you have, medium well, and a daiquiri for myself as well." The waitress left. "As I was about to say, Lyn, just keep in mind that the Sailor Senshi will try to get in your way. These are their Knights you will be trying to finish off, so do not expect that they will just stand around and watch."

"Of course, but I am stronger than the Senshi any day of the week! I don't think you need to worry, Jade-chan."

About 25 minutes later, their waitress brought their food, apologising for the wait. "It is all right," Lyn assured the waitress. "We did not starve, did we?" The waitress shook her head. "Well, then don't worry about it!"

Jadeite dug into his food, ravenous. Lyn ate her food as well, showing more composure than he did. Jadeite looked up after finishing his food, wiping excess food away from his mouth. "Is there something wrong, Lyn? You haven't said anything during dinner!"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Well, I'm glad about that. Don't be so silent. It scares me some."

"Jade, I want to go home now, please. I'm not feeling well."

"Very well." Jadeite called the waitress and paid the bill, giving her a very extensive tip. "It is for your work, miss." The waitress hurried away. He and Seira got up and walked out. During all this time, though, they did not know they were being watched.

_Lyn, Jadeite, and Triton's hideout_

When Jadeite and Lyn walked back in, Naomi and Triton were there. Triton said, "Where the hell have you two been? We were worried! You could have been seen! Don't do that to us!"

Jadeite just looked at him. "Lyn and I went out. Don't worry about us. We're big kids now."

Naomi said, "Jadeite, we are the eldest in this group now. Please tell us where you go."

Jadeite became irate. **"I am no child, to be treated like I cannot do anything! Naomi, you forget who brought you here, and whom he reports to! I am second-in-command, second only to the Princess here! I suggest you keep rein on your tongue!"**

Naomi bristled. "I express concern, and all you can do is rant at me? I have a mind to walk out now!"

"Naomi," Triton took her hand. _(AN: O.O What's going on here? LOL)_ "He is the one who got me out of jail. As far as I am concerned, he is in command, and there is nothing we can do about it." He added in a whisper, "Yet."

Naomi calmed down. "I apologise, Jadeite. I suppose that I did act out of place there. I forget that I am not a Queen anymore."

"Apology accepted. Please go to your appointed room."

"Of course, sir." And with that, Naomi left.

"Sir," Triton went on, "I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Triton? I am a busy man, and I do not need to be bothered with trivialities right now."

"Of course, sir." Triton left.

Jadeite turned to Lyn. "Waga suki, we need to go."

"Sure," Lyn took his hand. "I think we need to talk again anyway," but the look in Jadeite's eyes said he wanted to do something other than talk. He picked her up and walked away with her to their room.

* * *

And another chapter down! See you this weekend (I hope)!

Lyn & Rae


	18. 17: Attack on the Royal Family

Wow! Rae and I are soooo sorry! Life has completely caught up with us, and ran right past us too!

Just an update on what's been going on; hopefully you'll all forgive us for holding up this fiction.

A couple of months ago, I found out that I was four months pregnant with my first child, a girl. We were all very excited about it, and running around like chickens with our heads cut off to prepare for her birth.  
However, at the beginning of this month, I gave birth. We named her Caitlyn Louise, and prayed for her survival.  
Unfortunately, she was born much too early. Three days after she was born, she died. For those of you who have lost a child so young, you know what that feels like. My boyfriend and I were devastated, as was the rest of our families.  
This is the whole reason why I haven't been updating, and why Rae hasn't either. We've been much too busy grieving to update.

And now, we present you with Chapter 17, which is dedicated to my daughter, Caitlyn.

**_Chapter 17: Attack on Mercury Family!_**

_Mercury Palace—Several hours later_

Jadeite walked into the palace. _So this is the famed Mercury Palace. It seems pitiful compared with the Moon Palace._Seira Lyn walked in after him. "Jade, according to Triton, the Mercurian Knight should be here right now. Should I search for him?"

"Not without me. I don't trust the Senshi that's here. She is far too brainy, and she is very dangerous." Jadeite took her hand. "Besides, I would rather you stay with me, instead of going on your own."

"Okay, Jade," Seira Lyn kissed him. "I'll stay with you."

Jadeite smiled. He and Seira Lyn went to look for the Mercury Knight. When they found him, he was with Princess Amilyn, who was reading.

Urawa looked up. "Who are you?" He then realised that it was Jadeite with the missing Moon Seira Princess, Seira Lyn! "Princess Seira Lyn! Where have you been? We've been looking for you forever, it seems! Why is Jadeite with you?"

He managed to get all of that in before Seira Lyn attacked him.

"Seira," he said, looking down at the injury she had caused him, "why did you do this to me?"

Ami looked up when she heard the blast. "Ura-chan? Urawa-chan! What's happened?" Ami looked at Seira. "Seira, why did you do this? We're your friends!"

"I have no friends, except for Jade," replied Seira.

Ami stood up and transformed. _"Mercury Power, Make… UP!_I am Sailormercury, sworn guardian of the planet Mercury! Why do you do this to us?"

Seira replied, "I am doing this because you would hurt my Jadeite, and take me from him. Why else would I do something like this?"

Sailormercury ran to Urawa and cradled him in her arms. "Seira, I'm your friend! You don't have to do this to me!"

"Hai, I do," Seira said before she blasted Sailormercury and Urawa.

Sailormercury barely managed to pick up Urawa and run out of the room.

_Moon Palace_

Usagi paced. _Seira, why haven't you spoken to me since that night? I'm worried about you! I want you back! I wish you wouldn't put yourself into danger like this... _Usagi wept.

Mamoru, noticing her crying, walked up. "Usako, what's wrong? I've rarely seen you crying before." He turned Usagi to him. "Dearest, tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Mamo-chan, I'm scared. It's… it's about Seira!" she cried, burying her head into his shoulder. "Seira… I'm afraid that she's in some kind of danger!"

"What do you mean? I thought she was gone!"

"Well, Mamo-chan… she isn't. She did tell me not to tell you guys about her, though."

"Why? We're her friends. She shouldn't have a problem with us!"

"She doesn't. She is trying to help us by making it seem that she's on their side. Here's the plan…" and she whispered it to him.

"That is very abunai! Why would she try something baka like that?"

"Like I said, she is doing this to help us!"

Sailormercury ran in, carrying Urawa. "Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san! Help me! I can't hold him much longer!"

Mamoru took Urawa off of Mercury. "Mercury, what happened? Why are you transformed?"

"S… Seira did this," Mercury passed out.

"Sailormercury? Ami? AMILYN!!"

Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Why would Seira do this?"

"I don't know, Mamo-chan. I thought she was still on our side. Seira, why would you do this to us? We're your friends, and I'm your sister." She turned to Mamoru, tears in her eyes again. Mamoru held her.


End file.
